Kezia's Legacy
by Mynia
Summary: What if one Saiyan fell in love with a Tsufuru-jin? (A Tsufuru-jins is the race of people the Saiyans used to share a planet with. way back in dbz)
1. Prologe

Kezia's Legacy  
By Courtney  
  
Prologue  
  
A lone Saiyajin stood by a glass window staring at his once home, Vegetasei. It was a sour sight. Lashings of maroon clouds surrounded the scarlet red of the planet itself. The glowing crimson orb reflecting the slaughter and bloodshed that took beneath the fiery haze was overwhelming.   
  
He shook his gaze off of the barbarous planet and turned his thoughts to the people aboard his ship, eyeing them carefully. Two clans have come to rest in the large hall that was in front of him. The first clan, were his people, the Saiyajins. Warrior beings, born to fight. Powerful and dynamic. Yet they had chosen to join him in his voyage to bring safety and shelter for his mate when they could have stayed with the majority of the Saiyajin race, feeding on their thirst for battle and mayhem back on Vegetasei. None the less, he was grateful that they had come. The Tsufuru-jins were the remaining occupants of the ship, the race in which his mate belonged to. They were frail creatures, profound and intellectual. The helpless species feared for their lives from the start of the Saiyajin ambush. He had agreed to allow the fragile beings to stay under his custody, promising them their survival. He would have done otherwise if it had not been for his mate's wish for them to live. It seems to keep her happy. But now, both races were allied together as they were driven out of their homeplanet.  
  
Was it a crime to love a Tsufuru-jin? It was in Vegetasei. He pitied the souls of the frail race that had refused to unite with him because he was a Saiyajin. They had stayed on Vegetasei. For that, they were being eliminated from existence this very moment as the Saiyajins conquered the entire planet and dominated without mercy.  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder caught his attention. He spun around. A smile grew on his face as his eyes met with those of his mate's. She was beautiful, oh yes. A rare woman to encounter. Her long, gleaming silver hair slid down her shoulders, resting upon her bare arms, her golden brown eyes staring into his own jet black ones. She shifted her slender body into his embrace and rested her head on his roughly covered chest. He wrapped his arms around her securely. She was all he had in the world. He was sure that even his own father would be more than willing to rid of the 'traitor'. So he would love and protect her until the day he died, he would honor her and do all that is within his power to keep her contented. Because, he loved her, just as she loved him.   
  
It was hard, yes, getting accustomed to a whole different lifestyle. But he would do it, for his mate. He knew that they would land soon, on an uninhabited planet. It looked like a miniature sapphire shell from where he was. He had to give it an identity. He decided to name it after his mate, his loved one, now and forever. Kezia. 


	2. Chapter 1

Kezia's Legacy  
By Courtney  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I kicked at the air, my raven hair arranging itself on my shoulders as I lower my leg. I growled in annoyance and punched my fist into a tree nearby. It immediately shattered into pieces at the contact of my violent actions. My blood boiled inside of me. I cursed, angry at everything that surrounded me. I was angry at my father. Angry at my mother and angry at the fact that the plants on my planet were so easily broken, leaving me with nothing to destroy.  
I kneeled on the ground, my hands balled so that I couldn't do any more damage than I already had. I pressed my knuckles against the dirt, the seven bangles I wore on my right hand clashed as I did so.   
Why couldn't my father understand? The legend is true. I had overheard other Saiyajins talking about it several times. The legend of the Super Saiyajin. How there had once been a warrior who had attained this level of superiority centuries ago, when all existing Saiyajins were on one planet. How he had flared up into flames of power and magnified his strength beyond limits. I have succeeded in doing this already, at least, that's what I think I've achieved. It happened a few days back. Unfortunately, I had lost control and disintegrated the left side of my home. My mother and father had found me afterwards, lying unconscious on the heap of rubble.   
That was the first and last time I had turned Super Saiyajin, for, I can no longer indulge in my desire to engage in a duel, whether for the thrill of good combat or the pleasure of self-training. As penalty goes, I am forbidden to partake in battle of any kind unless my father says otherwise. That is why I am here, destroying everything within reach.   
How could my own father put this upon me?! He, in particular should understand, due to the fact that he, himself was a full-blooded Saiyajin. At least my mother had tried to defend me, though I hadn't expected her to, seeing that she is only half Saiyajin, the other half of her from the Tsufuru-jin lineage. She says that this planet was named after my great-great-grandmother. Kezia…   
I let myself fall back on my rear as I tried to concentrate on meditating. There's more than one way to increase my ability to fight. That's when I heard a deafening sound from up above. The unmistakable sound of space pods. I gasped in horror as I was instantly aware of who the occupants of pods were working for. Freeza. I had heard about him, too. A merciless tyrant, who was feared by beings all across the galaxy. Kezia may be a small planet, separated from the rest of the universe's good and evil, but things like this get around pretty quickly. But why would Freeza send his men to Kezia? We held no threat to him.   
I watched as the pods landed somewhere close, the intruders could've been a stone's throw away from where I lived. Almost immediately, I jumped into the air and headed for home, recalling where my parents were.  
  
* * * * * *  
I froze as a heard a woman's chilling scream from inside. "Mum!" I shouted fearing the worst.  
  
"Get back, Mynia!" she growled at me as she raced out of the house. Her silver hair swaying behind her wildly. Her golden eyes filled with terror.  
  
"Where's Dad?!" I demanded, ignoring her remark and started towards the door. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I narrowed my eyes at her. Suddenly the door shot up into flames as I saw the inside of my home turn into smoke.  
  
"Dad!" I cried, ripping my arm out of my mother's grasp. A dark figure stumbled out of the opening. It coughed and limped in the direction of where mum and I stood. I got into a fighting stance, glaring at the oncomer. I let out a tight breath as I saw my father when the thick haze cleared. I rushed to his aide and helped him get a good few feet away from the wrecked house.   
  
"My, my, guess someone forgot to invite us to the family reunion," a mocking voice came from behind. I swivelled around and found myself face-to-face with the attackers. I crouched down again, bringing my fists up defensively.  
  
"What? No welcoming committee?" The voice chuckled.   
  
"What do you want with us?!" I felt my anger rise.  
  
"Stupid girl." It was a different voice this time. There were two of them. "How dare you speak to your prince with such disrespect!" I could see the blurred frame of the speakers as they approached me. They were both men, one was tall and bulky muscled and the other, short and compact. The short one had hair that stuck up like a burning flame. As they came closer, I could see them better. Their eyes of coal matched the color of my father's, as well as mine, so did their jet-black hair.   
  
"Just for your insolence, I shall make what is left of your petty life, a living hell," the tall one continued, smirking as his eyes cast towards my father. In the blinking of an eye, he appeared in front of me and hurled my father away from me.  
  
"No!!" I screamed, concentrating my power to a rising point.  
  
"Run Mynia!" my father yelled at me from where he was. "Take your mother and get out of here!"  
  
I scowled and fired a blast of energy at the attacker. He rammed it away with ease. I shot another and another, all to no avail.   
  
My teeth gritted as I started powering up for Super Saiyajin. I could feel the intensity of the raw power as it ran through my veins. It felt amazing. But there wasn't enough time; I hadn't yet learnt to power up to my Super Saiyajin level properly. I watched in pure horror as the Saiyajin ripped his fist through my father's chest, brought it back out with blood, my father's blood, splattered all over it. He smirked at me devilishly.  
  
This can't be happening, I thought. I could hear my mother's high-pitched cries behind me. Pain and sorrow enveloping her voice.   
  
Anger rose through me as I launched at the barbaric Saiyajin before my eyes; my fist pulled back, ready to strike at any moment.   
  
  
~*~  
  
well? what'd ya think? please review...plz??   
this chapter is about 60 years after the prologe by the way, when vegeta was still working for Freeza, just in case you're confused   
Disclaimer-i don't own dbz da da da... 


End file.
